characterromancefandomcom-20200213-history
Clark Kent / Superman
Earth-Two ''' # '''Lois Lane - The Golden Age Superman is shown to only have eyes for Lois Lane. He played the goofy, clumsy nerd as her co-worker Clark Kent, while she swooned at Superman. She would often suspect the two were one and the same, but he would always find a way assuage her suspicions. It was revealed that later, he revealed his dual identity to her, and the two were married. Although fully grown, Power Girl became a surrogate daughter to the couple. When Earth-Two was destroyed in the Crisis, Clark, Lois, and Power Girl were the only three survivors. Clark and Lois went off to live with Alexander Luthor and Superboy-Prime in an alternate dimension Luthor had created, where they watched the new world of heroes grow. Eventually, that world took some dark turns, with heroes making some questionable decisions. Lois began to grow ill.Clark attributed it to the growing darkness in the outside world (like that makes sense). He concocted a plan to try and change the reality of that world with Alexander and Superboy. Before he could accomplish anything, Lois died. He later learned that Alexander and Superboy had made Lois sick, in a scheme to have Superman help him change the world to their liking. He then battled Superboy Prime in a fight that resulted in his death. (later stories showed that there was in fact an Earth-Two version of Lana Lang, one that did not grow up with Clark but met him as an adult, but I don’t think there was ever a romantic involvement teased) Earth-One # Lana Lang - Clark Kent’s childhood friend was Lana Lang, who, like Lois Lane after her, she would often suspect Clark Kent and Superboy were one and the same, but be unable to prove it. # Lori Lemaris - Lori was Clark’s college sweetheart before he discovered she was a mermaid, and had to go back to the sea. The original Earth-One version of this story involved a Clark that had already been Superboy, and thus was operating as Superman in college. # Lois Lane - Lois and Clark had much the same relationship as their Earth-Two counterparts. He was a nerd, she loved Superman, but was often trying to prove that he and clark were one and the same. As an adult, Lana Lang moved to Metropolis and became a reporter, and had much the same relationship with Superman, with her and Lois becoming “rivals” for his affections (though I’m not sure how much rivalry, or even romance, was ever really hinted at) I hate to be the one to break this to everyone. In Action Comics #289 (1962), Clark finds himself reminiscing about how the perfect gal for him is his cousin Kara, but he is prevented from pursuing it by those pesky laws. Sick but true. 5. Lyrica Lloyd - Although only appearing in one issue, Superman actually revealed his identity to here and proposed marriage. (SUPERMAN 1967, May 1967) 4. Althera 5. Sally Selwyn 6. Lyla Lerrol 7. Luma Lynai 8. Orella 9. Lisa Davis 10. Cleopatra Post-Crisis/New Earth # Lana Lang - In all three of these continuities, Clark was never Superboy. In all versions, they grew up together as friends. Man of Steel is the only one currently sticking in my memory, and I know in that version, she actually knew Clark’s secret identity as an adult. So I’ll assume the latter two continuities kept that. ## Man of Steel - In this version, it seems that the romantic attraction was largely one-sided, with Lana pining for Clark. Upon high school graduation, he reveals his powers to her before leaving town. ## Birthright - This rewrite of his origin shows Clark and Lana to have had a mutual romantic relationship during their youth. At the start of the storyline, Lana has already left Smallville prior to Clark's return from his world journey. Upon his arrival home, Clark is told that Lana left some time prior and has not been heard from since. Following this storyline, there is never again any mention of her history regarding Clark or Superman. (I’m unsure if she knows about his abilities/identity in this version, but I will assume she does, as that would ensure continuity with the other Post-Crisis stories) ## New Earth - ”Superman: Secret Origins” shows Lana's romantic relationship with Clark was often interrupted by her two obnoxious brothers (which she lacked in previous versions). The full extent of her history and her connection to Superboy/Clark has not been fully disclosed. (as for whether she knows his identity, the same thing I said for Birthright applies.) # Lori Lemaris had her college-era romance with Clark reinstated, similar to the Pre-Crisis version, but with Clark not having yet taken up the mantle of Superman. (Superman, vol. 2, #12, Dec. 1987) # Lois Lane - In Post-Crisis stories, though, Clark is shown as having forgone the nerdy cover, and engages Lois as an equal. However, many of those old Earth-One stories, with him acting that way, are technically still in continuity. Also later stories that took place during that time (like “Trinity”) showed Clark still using his nerdy motif with Lois and others, so that aspect seems to have been written back into those times. Nevertheless, into the present time, they were able to grow closer than before. During this time, Lana Lang came into Clark’s life as an adult for the first time (all Earth-One stories, which showed her being oblivious to Superman’s identity, had been eliminated) These stories were told at the time that the “Man of Steel” origin was still in effect, and I believed showcased a Lana that had that same one-sided attraction to Clark. If I’m not wrong, she tried to woo him, to no avail. 4. Diana / Wonder Woman - In 1988, shortly after Wonder Woman’s arrival to Man’s World (which, in Post-Crisis continuity took place in year 6) she and Superman have a first date, which is done mainly for publicity reasons. Superman plants a kiss on her, but this startles her, as it was not what she had in mind, although she does admit to being attracted to him. After having an adventure together, the two decide to remain just friends. (Action Comics #599-600). In New Earth continuity, Wonder Woman arrived six years earlier, around the same time Superman does, so it’s unclear if this story still meant to be in continuity. (She is later revealed to still have latent feelings for him in Wonder Woman #141, 1999) 5. Amazing Grace 6. Unnamed native of Dinosaur Island 7. Simone D'Neige (Zero Hour) 8. Terri Chung (The Odyssey) 9. Ruby (World of Metropolis) 10. Cat Grant - Clark briefly dates fellow reporter Cat Grant. Eventually, with Lois still unaware of his dual identity, she lets go of her crush on Superman and begins dating Clark. He reveals his dual identity to her at the same time that he proposes. She accepts, and they are later married. Lana eventually marries Clark and her childhood friend Pete Ross, and they have a son named Clark. PEte becomes vice-president, and later president, makign Lana First Lady. During that time, however, the two divorce, and on a visit to Clark’s parents, she confesses that she is sitll in love with clark, despite the fact that he is still married to Lois. New 52 # Lana Lang - I’m just going to assume Lana was still a factor in his youth. Not sure about Lori, though. # Lois Lane - I assume there is still the good-ol’ tension with Lois in New 52, despite the fact that…. # Wonder Woman and Superman became a full-on item. It’s here that for the first time, at least in the comics, an unwed Clark is shown getting his freak on. Lois eventually discovered Clark's identity and publicly outed him. He was later killed, and the New Earth versions of Clark and Lois were revealed as being alive in this world. Rebirth # Lois Lane and Clark's marriage has been reestablished, complete with having a son, Jon Kent. Elseworlds / Alternate Universes Kingdom Come # Lois Lane - In The Kingdom Come world, Clark was very much in love with Lois, who died tragically. # Diana / Wonder Woman - Wonder Woman encourages a widowed, outcast, and retired Superman to come out of seclusion, and the two re-restablish a Justice League from the other JLA Members of their generation. Old feelings rekindle, and they fall in love and have a child, Jonathan Kent. The Dark Side # Big Barda Justice League: New Frontier # Lois Lane and him are involved to some extent. # Diana / Wonder Woman and Superman 'show signs of romantic affection in ''The New Frontier, which is complicated by Superman's attachment to Lois Lane. She kisses him at one point. It's never explained which woman Superman chooses in the end. '''All-Star # Lois Lane - Lois remains the love interest in the All-Star world. # Diana / Wonder Woman and he apparently also had a thing. Alternate Earth-One # Matrix / Supergirl - Matrix traveled to this alternate universe, much like the Earth-One of pre-crisis days, where she replaced the Kara Zor-El version of Supergirl in coming to Earth. She and Clark fell in love, getting married and having a daughter named Ariella. Eventually, however, Matrix was forced to return to the normal universe, leaving her husband and daughter behind. JLA: Riddle of the Beast # Diana / Wonder Woman - Superman and Wonder Woman come from noble families in Medieval times, and are engaged to be married, though their marriage is cancelled, and crises arise. Eventually both reunite and reconcile. Superman: Red Son # Diana / Wonder Woman - A Soviet-era Superman engages in a political relationship with Wonder Woman as a means of strengthening relations between Russia and Themyscera. After Wonder Woman injures herself saving Superman from the Russian version of Batman, q relationship begins to dissipate due to Superman's sense of guilt. Other Alternate Futures with Wonder Woman # JLA: Act of God - '''The heroes with Superpowers are rendered powerless and all magic ceases to exist. Clark Kent also gets divorced from Lois Lane and begins a relationship with Wonder Woman. Developing further difficulties and guilt-ridden over his alcoholism, he leaves for three months. He returns to talk Diana out of her grief and finds out that she is pregnant with their child. The two agree to marry and raise the child as his parents. Despite the parents being apparently human from the mysterious "Black Light" event, their son as a toddler is revealed to possess extraordinary powers. # '''Superman: Distant Fires - Wonder Woman finds and rescues Clark wandering in a wasteland following a nuclear war which seemingly left him as a solitary, powerless survivor, he then finds that she and other survivors established a village known as Champion. They marry and have a son named Bruce, and work to lead the reconstruction of the village. # The Dark Knight Returns Universe '- The two are married and have two children, Lara and Jonathan. # '''JLA #23 '- In an alternate future shown in this issue, the two are married. #* In DC Comics presents #32, an imaginary tale occurs in which they are both struck by Cupid's arrows and fall in love. ' Adaptations ' '''In General Clark is shown with the same typical relationship with Lois (they’re co-workers, and as Superman he saves her a lot) in the radio show, the Fleischer cartoons, the 1948 and 1950 film serials, the 1950s television show, and any animated television version, although romance is not typically a focus in this early material. The same relationship also permeates any direct-to-video animated film. 1978-1987 Film Series + Superman Returns # Lana Lang is shown to be Clark’s high school crush. # Lois Lane - Clark immediately falls for Lois after moving to Metropolis. She immediately falls for Superman. As Clark, he manages to get her to go on a date with him, but also arranges it so this happens immediately after she has an exclusive interview, and takes a romantic flight, with Superman, and is still flustered. As he picks her up for their date, Clark almost reveals his true identity to her, but thinks better of it, and keeps up the facade. Nothing about dating is talked about between them again. In the second film, Lois learns his true identity, and the two form a relationship. Clark is told by the essence of his mother in the Fortress of Solitude that if he wishes to be with a human, he must become a human. Using the Fortress’s technology, he does so. But then the Kryptonian villains, Zod, Ursa, and Non attack Earth, and he is forced to gain his powers back to stop them. After this, he and Lois realize they cannot continue in their relationship. Using a bizarre new power, Clark kisses her and, through the kiss, erases her memory of his true identity and their time together. In the third film, Clark goes back to Smallville and strikes up a friendship with Lana Lang again. This friendship smacks of the romantic, in spite of what he learned about such things in the last film. In the fourth film, Clark finds himself the object of the affections of Lacy Warfield, the daughter of the Daily Planet’s new editor, and humors her with a date. Shortly after, he reveals his identity to Lois again, jogging her memory of their time together, before he once again erases her memory with a kiss. In Superman Returns, which follows up a similar version of events to the first two films while ignoring the third and fourth, Superman returns to Earth after a long absence to find a Lois who is resentful of him, is now engaged, and has a five-year-old son with her fiance. After having another interview, and another romantic flight, her anger mellows. It is later revealed (presumably surprising even Lois) that her son, Jason, is actually Superman’s son (presumably from their time together during Superman 2). While Superman is in a coma near the end of the film, Lois whispers the truth in his ear before giving him a light kiss. At the end, after he awakens, Lois is still with her fiance, but the future remains ambiguous. Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman # Lana Lang is once again shown to be Clark’s high school girlfriend. # Lois Lane - Clark claims to have loved Lois from the first time he saw her. For her, the attraction took longer to build, but they become partners and best friends. During this time, Clark often fights off the advances of fellow reporter Cat Grant, in whom he has no interest. At the end of the first season, she is preparing to marry Lex Luthor. To stop her from marrying who he knows to be evil, Clark confesses his feelings for her. She does not reciprocate, but as the wedding approaches, finds herself fantasizing about marrying Clark instead. She is about to call the wedding off when police arrive to arrest Lex. Later, she seems about ready to tell Clark of how she feels, when he tells her, lying, that he did not mean what he said, and that he would have told her anything to stop her from marrying Luthor. # Mayson Drake was a cop who had a strong attraction to Clark from the start. Clark only mildly reciprocated, and went on a date with her. Clark eventually asked Lois out on a date, and she accepted At the end of it, they shared a kiss They just so happened to be in close proximity to where Mayson was, who, at that moment, was killed by a car bomb set by Intergang. As Clark held the dying Mayson in his arms, she caught a glimpse of his Superman costume beneath his clothes, and knew the truth just before she died. Clark and Lois eventually dated, fell in love, and became engaged, with her learning the truth about his identity. Clark mentioned that when he told his old girlfriend Lana Lang about the wedding, she invited herself. Lois at first had trepidations about Lana attending the wedding. She then was transported to an alternate universe, one in which Lois was dead, and Clark never debuted as Superman, and was now engaged to Lana, who encouraged him to keep his powers hidden. Lois convinces him to become the superhero he is meant to be, and he and Lana break up. After returning to her own reality, Lois realizes what a bad match Clark and Lana were and now has no problem with her attending the wedding. Clark and Lois were married and spent the rest of the series as a married couple. DC Animated Universe # Lana Lang - As always, Lana is portrayed as Clark’s first love. # Lois Lane - Clark has his more competent, less-nerdy demeanor with Lois in this version, but the two never have any real romantic tension in that way. That’s reserved for his Superman persona. Lana is then shown as now being a successful fashion designer. She comes back into Clark’s life and comes on to him hard. The two share a kiss, but they do not pursue a relationship (I’m pretty sure she knows he’s Superman in this version) In spite of still not knowing the truth about his identity, Superman and Lois are shown having a picnic together and even kissing in Justice League. What exactly their Facebook relationship-status would say is unclear, but likely “It’s complicated.” DCAU Alternate Universe - The Batman Beyond ''comic has an alternate version of the Justice League where they become dictators led by Lord Superman. Batman and Lord Superman have divergent ideologies and begin a war. Lord Superman and Lady Wonder Woman fall in love and marry. The real Justice League's Wonder Woman crosses into the world of the Justice Lords and she kills Lady Wonder Woman for murdering Lord Batman. Lord Superman is devastated and enraged. In an effort to preserve peace Wonder Woman enters a marriage of convenience with Lord Superman. Together they have a son called Zod via genetic engineering. '''Smallville' # Lana Lang - Lana is Clark’s first love, as always. He is infatuated with her throughout High School. Freshman year, they become friends, but any romance is inhibited by the fact that she is dating senior Whitney Fordman. # Chloe Sullivan - Clark later learns that his best friend Chloe Sullivan has feelings for him, and he begins to reciprocate. Clark takes Chloe to a dance while Lana sees Whitney off as he joins the military. Just when Clark and Chloe are about to kiss, a tornado strikes, and he runs off to save Lana. In season 2, Clark saves Lana from a tornado, something which seemed impossible, and leads to her knowing he is keeping secrets from her (although exactly what those secrets are DOES seem pretty obvious), a constant chagrin to their relationship..Lana breaks up with Whitney, who is later killed in action. Whatever was going on between Clark and Chloe cools, and in spite of his earlier response to her feelings, from this point on he maintains he has no feelings for her at all. Her unrequited feelings for him, however, remain for years. Meanwhile, Clark and Lana experience heightened tension this season 3. Kyla Willowbrook - After discovering a series of Native American caves detailing a story eerily similar to his own, Clark’s powers are discovered by Native American girl Kyla Willowbrook. She and Clark begin dating, him believing she may be the soul mate that is predicted in the cave paintings. There is even a special bracelet that the mythic figure is supposed to give to said woman. Kyla hides the fact that she has the power to turn into a wolf, and is attacking city officials to keep them from descrating Native American land. While attacking Lex Luthor, she jumps out of a window and is wounded by the glass. Clark discovers her in human form, and she dies in his arms. Her grandfather gives Clark the bracelet for his true soul mate (he is never shown giving this to Lois, something which I always wanted to see). At the end of the season, Clark and Lana and finally become a couple. Soon after, however, Clark becomes distraught over having accidentally caused his mother to miscarry her child, and runs off to Metropolis. After returning, he puts the kabosh on any possibility of romance. 4. Alicia Baker - In season 3, Clark meets fellow student Alicia Baker who, like many residents of Smallville, has superpowers brought on by the Kryptonite in town. She has the power to teleport. The two begin dating, but she soon turns out to be unstable and insane, and after attacking Lana, is locked up in a mental institution. 5. Lois Lane, Chloe’s cousin, first comes to Smallville to investigate Chloe’s apparent death, which turned out to be faked. She first met Clark when she found him in a corn field, naked and suffering from amnesia, believing him to be struck by lightning (the actual explanation was much more complicated). At first, their relationship had no inkling of romantic tension, although Lana predicted it right away. The following season, Alicia is released from the institution, and, believing her to be cured, Clark renews his relationship with her. She still shows signs of instability, however, dousing him with the mind-altering red kryptonite, and having him take her to Las Vegas to have a non-legal wedding. Afterward, Clark forgives her, and they continue to date. She reveals his secret to Chloe, believing he needs her to know. Later, Alicia is murdered by a villain. At the end of season 4, after multiple boyfriends turn out to be evil psychopaths, Lana and Clark renew their relationship, but with him still hiding his secret from her. In season 5, they lose their virginity to each other. But once again, the fact that he remains secretive is a barrier, and they eventually break up. In the season 5 finale, believing she may never see Clark again, Chloe kisses him. Clark even seems to respond for a few moments, but they do not pursue a relationship, and Clark does not give any later sign that his feelings about Chloe have changed. Lana eventually falls for Lex Luthor. Clark can see that his former friend is becoming more and more evil, but Lana will not listen to him. Lana eventually discovers she is pregnant, and marries Lex. She later discovers that the pregnancy was faked by Lex to get her to marry him. As she prepares to leave Lex, she witnesses Clark using his powers, finally learning the truth. Lana leaves Lex, and she and Clark enter their third relationship, eventually living together in the farmhouse, after his father has died and his mother moved away. Their relationship is strained, however, when a phantom from the Phantom Zone imitating Clark (Bizarro) has sex with Lana, and Clark believes she should have known it was not him. Clark and Lana’s relationship is only brought to an end, however, by a vengeful Lex, who douses Lana with Kruptonie, so that it permanently remains in her system, making her unable to even approach Clark for the rest of their lives. Later, Clark and Lois grow closer, eventually working together at the Daily Planet. They finally form a relationship, and Clark reveals his secret to her. On one occasion, Clark finds a picture of Lana and, smiling, puts it away, a sign on the writer’s part that he has moved on. Clark eventually proposes to Lois, and she accepts. Contrary to all other versions of the character, not only does she know his secret before he becomes Superman, she even helps him assimilate the glasses-wearing, nerdy-persona fo the new Clark Kent. Clark and Lois’ wedding is botched by the invasion of Darkseid in the series finale, in which he finally debuts as Superman to the public. Int the epilogue, taking place seven years later, for some reason, they have still not gotten married, and are only then preparing for their wedding later in the day. DC Films Universe Lana is shown to be Clarks’ childhood friend, but no romance is mentioned. # Lois Lane - Lois investigates a Kryptonian ship and is injured by one of the robots working on it. She is saved by a pre-Superman Clark, who was investigating his past (and finds the details there), and who uses his heat vision to cauterize her wound. Lois later sets out to find her rescuer, eventually identifying him as Clark Kent, just before he debuts as Superman. Hence, like in Smallville, Lois here knows his true identity before he even makes his debut. Just after his first adventure, they kiss and begin a relationship. Years later, the two are living together. Clark is killed by Doomsday, and his mother reveals to Lois that he was planning to propose. Lois begins wearing the engagement ring he planned to give her. With Clark now resurrected, he and Lois are happily engaged. Arrowverse # Lois Lane - Clark is shown to be in a happy, long-term relationship with an offscreen Lois. He still has to avoid the constant advances of Cat Grant whenever he sees her. Injustice Gods Among Us # Lois Lane - Superman and Lois Lane are involved to some extent, or at least he is in love with her, before the Joker tricks him into killing her and destroying Metropolis. A crazed Superman then establishes a new world order. His closest ally and confidante is Wonder Woman who chooses to join him as he leads The Regime. There is some underlying romantic tension between the two despite Superman's still mourning of Lois and growing dictatorial tendencies. Wonder Woman's support of him is partly due to her belief that she thinks he is trying to make the world better but there also seems some indication that she is in love with him. He, however, would rather see her with Batman. At one point he is put into a magical slumber where he dreams of a world where the Joker's evil plot fails. In this dream, Bruce is married to Diana.